Dia, dengan Segala Ketidaksempurnaannya
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Urie melihat lebih jauh, lebih jauh dari apa yang Mutsuki tahu tentang dirinya sendiri. Oneshoot. Fic kedua ku tentang OTP minor ini. Dalam usaha membangkitkan Mutsurie. RnR?


**Dia, dengan Segala Ketidaksempurnaannya**

 _ **Manga : Tokyo Ghoul :re**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ishida Sui- sensei**_

 _ **Warnings: typos tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), missing scene antara chapter31-31.5, based from Urie-Mutsuki scene di chap 29.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

"Haah…. Tak ada yang menarik." Ujar pemuda berambut segelap malam yang memiliki dua tanda titik hitam di bawah mata kiri nya. Ia menggoreskan kuas cat minyaknya dengan malas.

Langit kelabu sepanjang fajar terpampang jelas dari jendela ruang galerinya. Suasana sendu itu membuatnya semakin kehilangan mood untuk melakukan sesuatu. Musim dingin melanda kota Tokyo. Salju pertama bahkan sudah turun.

Urie beranjak dari bangku kayunya dan membereskan alat lukisnya. Ia melepas celemek penuh noda cat dan membersihkan tangannya dari cipratan cat yang ia ciptakan dari hobinya, melukis. Setelah ia selesai dengan semua itu ia mengerling sebentar ke arah lukisan yang ia goreskan pagi ini. Seorang gadis—atau pemuda, yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil mengeluarkan kagune yang mirip dengan kerangka iga manusia. Sosok itu menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya, menampakan mata kanannya yang ber-sklera hitam dan iris berwarna merah darah.

Pemuda itu hanya mendecih sambil berlalu meninggalkan lukisannya yang masih belum sempurna. Wajah manita itu masih hampa, tak ada senyum ataupun bibir di wajah sosok dalam lukisan beraliran ekspresionisme itu.

Urie akhirnya meninggalkan ruang pribadinya itu. Dan ketika menutup pintu, ia bertemu Shirazu yang sedang menggendong Yonebashi yang masih tertidur. Melihat rekan paling pendiamnya itu berada di jarak pandangnya, Shirazu memanggilnya.

"Oi, Urie. Sassan menyuruh kita sarapan bersama. Ayo ke bawah."

Urie hanya mengangkat alisnya sejenak, kendati ia tetap mengikuti Shirazu yang sudah menuruni tangga. Bau harum menguar dari pantry yang berada di bagian belakang rumah mereka.

Di sana ada dua orang yang sibuk mengolah bahan makanan untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Ah, kalian sudah siap rupanya. Tolong tunggu sebentar, ya." ujar Mutsuki.

Saiko terbangun sambil mengendus-endus udara yang berbau harum butter yang dilelehkan di atas pancake yang sedang dipindahkan Mutsuki ke piring.

"Mucchan… aku lapaar….." rengeknya sambil melorot dari gendongan punggung Shirazu dan langsung memarkirkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Ini untukmu, Saiko…" Sahut Mutsuki sambil meletakkan setumpuk pancake yang terlihat menggoda dengan butter yang setengah meleleh dan siraman sirup maple.

Urie dan Shirazu mengikuti si gadis twintail duduk di meja makan.

Urie memandang gadis yang mondar-mandir menyiapkan sarapan di belakang pantry. Masih terbayang di otaknya bagaimana tubuh ringkih itu merengkuhnya saat—ah, sudahlah. Ia masih kaget bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan profil gadis itu muncul dalam lukisannya.

'Kurasa, otakku mulai konslet.' Batinnya kemudian berkutat dengan sarapannya.

"Oke, jadi. Mumpung kita sedang libur panjang dan natal sudah lusa, Aku berencana membuat pesta Natal kecil di Rumah kita. Setuju?" Ujar Sasaki begitu selesai mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Yoshaa!" Saiko dan Shirazu kompak berseru.

"Aku setuju saja." Ujar Mutsuki sambil beranjak membereskan piring-piring kotor dari meja makan.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Urie?"

Yang ditanya hanya langsung bangkit dan melangkah pergi.

'Merepotkan.'

"Nah, kuanggap itu setuju. Jadi, hari ini kalian akan kubagi dua tim. Saiko dan Shirazu mengurus Dekorasi untuk pesta, lalu Urie dan Mutsuki, tolong belanja bahan makanan untuk pestanya. kita akan mengundang beberapa tamu. Kau mendengarku,Urie?" Kata Sasaki pada Urie yang sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga.

Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya malas dan tak acuh. Mutsu hanya menghela napas.

"Baik, sasaki-san." Ujar Mutsuki sambil tersenyum tipis

/

"Kau keluar dengan menggunakan baju seperti itu?"

Mutsuki yang menuruni tangga langsung melangkah kikuk mendengar perkataan dari Urie.

"I-iya. Memangnya ada yang aneh?" ujar Mutsuki sambil melihat kembali baju yang ia pakai. Sweater rajutan abu-abu dan kemeja putih dipadukan celana jeans hitam. Tak lupa ia memakai sepatu sneakers hitam favoritnya.

"Kau kan..."

"Urie…?" cetus Mutsuki dengan nada menekan.

"Ugh… setidaknya bisakah kau berpakaian sedikit.. yah.. feminim?"

"URIE."

Urie sedikit tersentak dengan nada super dingin dari Mutsuki. Akhirnya. Urie bungkam.

Urie hanya langsung balik badan dan menghiraukan omelan sasaki saat mereka berdua keluar. Urie sedikit lega Mutsuki tidak marah lagi dan mengikutinya tanpa babibu

Setelah naik bus selama 30 menit mereka sampai ke distrik perbelanjaan. Mutsuki langsung berceloteh khas ibu-ibu yang sudah hapal diluar kepala dimana tempat belanja paling murah. Apalagi di minggu-minggu menjelang hari besar seperti ini.

Sialnya, bagi Urie, tempat belanja itu tak hanya satu tempat. Mutsuki menghendaki barang-barang paling murah namun berkualitas sehingga mereka harus keluar masuk beberapa tempat perbelanjaan. Beberapa barang yang masih dapat mereka bawa langsung ditenteng Urie selagi Mutsuki dengan lincahhya meliuk-liuk diantara penjual dan pembeli yang berjubel, dan sisa nya mereka putuskan untuk dikirm dengan jasa pengiriman yang untungnya banyak menawarkan diskon di musim liburan seperti ini.

Tak henti mulut Urie merutuki betapa rumit dan melelahkannya hal ini. Jika setiap kali Urie melengos dan menghembuskan napas tak sabar, Mutsuki mendapatkan koin 1 yen, mungkin saat ini Mutsuki akan kaya raya.

Berkantong-kantong sayuran, bahan kue, bumbu masakan, jamur, dan lainnya sudah memenuhi tangan Urie. Urie yang sudah mencapai batasnya hanya bisa mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya di batu jalanan selagi melirik Mutsuki yang dengan cermat sedang menghitung dan mencorat-coret list belanjanya.

"Masih kurang apa lagi?" Tanya Urie dengan aura gelap di belakangnya. Ia dengan hati ketar ketir mengamati raut Mutsuki yang masih mengernyit penuh perhitungan. Dengan pinggang, lengan dan kaki yang pegal luar biasa, Urie bersumpah ia hanya merindukan tenangnya kamar nya di rumah. Dan ditambah lagi dengan perutnya yang mulai protes ingin diisi. Ia benar-benar merindukan hangat dan penuh nya rumah, sebenci apapun Urie pada markas yang ia sebut rumah itu.

"Kurang satu lagi,"Mutsuki berkata dan diikuti tatapan horror dari si manik ikan mati. "Makan siang." Lanjut Mutsuki dengan senyum lebar dan mata menyipit polos.

Dan, entah mengapa, Urie merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat. Entah karena ia mendengar kata makan siang, atau (yang paling tak ingin Urie akui) karena senyum Mutsuki yang seakan melelehkan salju walaupun sejenak.

/

SPPPRRUUUUUTTTTT…..

Suara mengganggu dari Mutsuki yang sedang menyeruput teh chamomile panasnya membuat Urie yang sedang memakan pai apel, mengernyit tak senang.

"Oi, bisa lebih tenang sedikit." Ujar Urie sambil menahan amarahnya dengan menggenggam garpunya lebih erat.

Mutsuki hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Urie, setelah selang beberapa detik ia kembali menatap sesuatu yang dari tadi memenangkan atensinya.

Urie yang merasa transparan hanya bisa mentup mata untuk tak berusaha emosi. _'apa yang sebenarnya gadis gila ini lihat?'_ gerutunya lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Mutsuki. Ternyata Mutsuki dari tadi hanya menatap toko pakaian wanita yang bersebrangan dengan kedai yang sekarang mereka kunjungi.

Urie kembali menatap Mutsuki yang masih terpaku.

"Mau mencoba kesana?"

Mutsuki yang kaget hanya bisa menatap Urie. "A-apa?"

"Aku tanya kau, bodoh. Mau kesana?"

"E-eh… untuk apa aku ingin ke sana. Disana kan Cuma ada pakaian wanita." Kata Mutsuki.

'Kau benar-benar pembohong yang buruk.'

/

"U-Urie-kun."

Urie mendongak dari majalah yang ia baca. Ia mendapati sosok berambut hijau pirus itu mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilihkan. Wajah sang patner memerah saat Urie memindai nya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Nah, ini yang paling cocok. Yah, kita ambil ini." Ujar Urie entang pada pelayan yang menunggu di dekat mereka. "Biarkan dia langsung memakainya."

"Ta-tapi, Urie-kun—"

"Sudah kubilang kan, pakai saja."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Cicit Mutsuki.

"Lalu apa?" cetus Urie singkat sambil mengeluarkan headset nya.

"Ini… ini terlalu mahal, Urie. Kita pulang saja, tak usah beli yang ini. Sisa gajiku bulan ini tidak cukup membeli ini semua." Desah Mutsuki sambil meraih one piece berbahan wol yang hangat itu, kaki gemetarnya dibalut legging hitam berbahan hangat yang cocok di tengah cuaca seperti ini.

"Kan kau juga butuh pakaian wanita, bodoh."

"Tapi tidak perlu di tempat semahal ini, kan. Ayo kita pindah saja ke toko lain. Sebentar, biar kulepas dulu." Mutsuki bergegas kembali ke kamar pas.

Namun lengan kiri Urie langsung menahannya pada bahunya dan menyeretnya ke meja kasir. Begitu sang kasir menyebutkan harga untuk setelan yang Mutsuki pakai, Urie langsung memberikan kartu kreditnya dengan tangan lainnya.

"U-Urie-kun!" jerit Mutsuki.

"Apa? Ah, anggap saja ini hadiah natalmu." Ujar Urie santai, selagi memasukkan kembali kartu kredit ke dalam dompetnya.

Mutsuki yang belum pulih dari kekagetannya kemudian berkata, "Tapi.. bukannya kau benci kebiasaan memberikan kado pada orang lain?"

"Maka dari itu tetaplah diam dan turuti saja apa kataku, mumpung aku sedang mood untuk melakukan hal ini." Urie mengulurkan coat yang serasi dengan baju yang Mutsuki pakai. "Biarkan yang lain tidak tahu, oke?"

Mutsuki hanya perlahan mengangguk sambil memakai memakai coat tebal itu.

Setelah Mutsuki menerima tas belanja berisi baju yang tadinya ia pakai, Urie langsung berbalik keluar butik. Mutsuki berjuang menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Urie.

"-ima kasih."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Ujar Urie menoleh ke Mutsuki.

Dengan kesal, Mutsuki hanya menggeleng. "Lupakan."

Diterpa dinginnya hembusan angin dingin secara tiba-tiba membuat Mutsuki sempat begidik lalu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang tidak berbalut sarung tangan. Urie meliriknya kemudian memindahkan semua barang belanjaan mereka ke tangan kanan.

"Kemarikan."

"Hah?" Mutsuki tidak bisa berhenti kaget dengan sikap Urie hari ini.

"Tangan kananmu." Ujar Urie di sela balutan syalnya yang tinggi. Tangan kirinya mengadah, menunggu.

Walau bingung dan masih menganga, Mutsuki meletakkan tangan kanannya di tangan Urie, yang langsung diselipkan Urie di saku mantel tebalnya. Mutsuki tak ayal memerah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"U-urie-kun."

" _Urusai-na_! bisakah kau berhenti terbata-bata. Jika itu karena gemetar kedinginan, jangan tarik tanganmu dan biarkan dia di sana untuk sementara waktu. Mengerti?"

Mutsuki hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hingga melewati stand kecil yang menjual pernak-pernik hand made. Mutsuki kembali menatap berbinar-binar. Dan jika bukan karena Mutsuki menarik mantelnya untuk mencegahnya kabur, Urie pasti sudah pergi berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang dia anggap merepotkan ini. Biarpun si gadis terseret-seret karena genggaman tangan mereka belum putus.

"Paman, berapa harga gelang yang disana?" ujar Mutsuki menunjuk sebuah gelang kulit dengan pengait besi berbentuk tali kekang kuda yang cukup elegan, bagi Mutsuki

"700 yen nona."

"Ey.. mahal sekali…"

"Ini gelang sepasang nona, kau tidak akan menemukannya di kios lain. Aku jamin itu." Ujar sang penjual sedikit menyombong.

"Eeeh, begitukah… hem, baiklah. Aku ambil yang ini. Ini uangnya, paman."

"Terima kasih nona. Mau kau berikan kepada pacarmu ya?" goda sang penjual

Mutsuki hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Urie memberikan tatapan sebal pada paman itu. Mutsuki menarik Urie pergi sebelum hal yang tidak mengenakan terjadi. Mutsuki langsung menggiring Urie menuju halte bus. Disana mereka harus menunggu beberapa menit. Saat itu halte kosong, sehingga mereka dapat duduk sejenak.

"Urie, tangan."

Urie yang sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan music apapun lewat earphone nya, hanya berkata. "Yang kau genggam dari tadi itu apa, bodoh? Kaki ku, hah?"

Mutsuki menggeleng singkat, "Yang satunya, Sini."

Urie tak mau repot berdebat lebih jauh dan menuruti saja. Begitu Mutsuki mendapatkan yang diinginkan, ia langsung memasang salah satu gelang yang ia beli di tangan kanan Urie, lanjut memasangkan yang satunya di tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Nah, selesai."

"Oi, bukannya itu untuk pacarmu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Dari awal ini untukmu. Dan kau bukan pacarku, Urie-kun. Jangan dengarkan kata paman itu, dia memang suka menggoda pelanggannya."

Urie merasakan ada suara retak imajiner dari dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi sebagai balasan atas ini." Ujar Mutsuki sambil meraih one piece nya. "Terima kasih, Urie-kun. Hari ini menyenangkan." Sambungnya dengan senyum tulus.

Dan bagi Urie, senyum itu tak hanya tulus. Tapi dari sanalah ia tau ada yang lebih hangat dan murni dari cahaya matahari.

/

"Ohayou, minna." Sapa Urie singkat. "Hari ini salju nya turun lagi ya. Hem.." ia lalu berlalu pergi dengan Koran dan kopinya ke beranda rumah.

Meninggalkan orang-orang yang terpaku dengan perubahan Urie.

"Mutsuki, dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan kan kemarin? Terbentur? Jatuh?" kata Sasaki pias

"Tidak, Sassan." Jawab Mutsuki

"Jika tidak, kenapa dia jadi mendadak aneh begitu, Mutsukii!? Tidaaaaak, hari ini akan ada badai salju. Ini pertanda… ini pertandaaaaa" jerit Shirazu. Sedangkan Saiko sudah komat kamit membaca doa penangkal setan supaya Urie kembali merengut seperti biasa.

Mutsuki hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Lalu melirik ke arah pria dengan rambut gelap yang kini sedang membaca Koran paginya dengan damai. Tak mengerti alam pikiran pria itu, Mutsuki hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan aktifitas.

Satu yang tak mereka tahu, lukisan Urie tak lagi kosong. Senyum Mutsuki ada disana. Abadi dan setidaknya membuat Urie merasa enteng untuk beberapa hari kedepan, bahkan untuk seterusnya.

 **FIN**


End file.
